The New Legend
by jortylbr
Summary: Tyler finally gets to start his pokemon journey. But after his sister is kidnapped, he must go through an impossible list of tasks if he wishes to get his sister back alive. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be nice.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
Tyler didn't stall for a moment to hop out of bed and gulp down his breakfast. Today was the day his dreams would come true, today was the day he'd been waiting for his whole life. Today was the day he got his first pokemon and he would change his life forever.  
  
"Hey, you're up late. It's 6:30 in the morning. You usually wake up at 6:00." said a female voice from the stair way, the unmistakable voice of Tyler's sister, Eve.  
  
"I can't believe I slept in!" Tyler said as he grabbed his pokegear and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not leaving yet are you?" Eve asked.  
  
"No, no. I'll be back after I get my pokemon from Professor Oak." Tyler yelled back.  
  
Tyler ran as fast as he could to Prof. Oak's house/lab. After running for 10 minutes he got to the entrance of Prof. Oak's house/lab. He slammed his fist a few times on the door and started panting for air. A tired looking Prof. Oak came to the door rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm not too late am I?" Tyler said in a gasp of breathe.  
  
"Actually, you're too early." Prof. Oak replied, "I was having a nice dream too."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Tyler apoligised.  
  
"It's okay." Prof. Oak said while he invited Tyler in.  
  
Prof. Oak led him to the room where the pokeballs were. There were three pokeballs on the table. They were all custom made pokeballs because they the colour of the pokemon inside. It was obvious which pokemon was held in each. Squirtle's pokeball was dark blue at the top, light blue at the bottom, and had a silver midsection. Charmander's pokeball was a dark red at the top, orange at the bottom, and had a gold midsection. Bulbasaur's pokeball was dark green at the top, light green at the bottom, and had a crystal midsection.  
  
"Would you like me to give you a description of each pokemon, or have you already decided?" Prof. Oak asked.  
  
"Well, I think I know. I'll take Squirtle. I've always been fond of water pokemon." Tyler said while picking up the blue pokeball.  
  
"Great! Here is a pokedex and some pokeballs." Prof. Oak said handing Tyler the pokedex and pokeballs. "Your pokedex is your trainer ID. You'll need it to enter the Pokemon League. It's also an encyclopedia on the pokemon world. Point it at any pokemon you find and it will give info about it. In addition, it will add that pokemon to the list of pokemon you've seen."  
  
"Thank you, Prof. Oak!" Tyler said.  
  
Prof. Oak waved goodbye and wished him luck on his journey. Tyler pulled the blue pokeball off his belt and let Squirtle out. The Squirtle looked around looking a little confused and frightened.  
  
"Hi, Squirtle." Tyler said getting on his knees and reaching a hand to the Squirtle. "I'm your new trainer now."  
  
The Squirtle looked up at Tyler still looking a little confused but less scared. Squirtle said something in his own language that Tyler didn't understand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you said. But I'm sure I'll learn your language after a while. I hope you don't mind, Squirtle. I'm a bit of a tough trainer. Some of training you'll be doing will be pretty hard and tiring. But I'll be right there training along side you, okay. I hope to be good friends." Tyler still had his hand outreached.  
  
Squirtle thought for a moment, but than he reached out his hand and shook Tyler's hand. Squirtle smiled and called out "Squirtle!".  
  
"Great! Let's go to my house and I'll introduce you!" Tyler exclaimed.  
  
Tyler let Squirtle walk outside his pokeball for some exercise. It took them a while to get home, since Squirtle stopped every so often to check out the surroundings. Tyler let him take his time. The more Squirtle learns the stronger he'll become, is what Tyler thought.  
  
"I'm home, with my new pokemon!" Tyler yelled when he got home.  
  
After his family and Squirtle met eachother, Tyler went off to pack for his journey. It was almost 2:00 pm before Tyler finally left. Tyler still let Squirtle outside of his pokeball.  
  
"Okay Squirtle, today we can just walk through Route 1, but tomorrow the training begins." Tyler said to Squirtle.  
  
Squirtle looked up and gave Tyler a nod. Tyler was surprised to find how far they had gotten in that same day. They were nearly at Viridian.  
  
"Well , Squirtle, we'll probably able to sleep at the Viridian pokemon center..." Tyler was saying but was interupted by his cell phone ringing.  
  
Tyler was expecting it to be his mother or father calling to see if he was okay. But he didn't expect it when on the video screen, the face of the town officer, Officer Mark.  
  
"Uh, hello Officer Mark." Tyler said looking confused.  
  
"Tyler, I'm sorry. We need you back at the station. There's a problem with your sister." Officer Mark said with a frown on his face.  
  
"What, is she hurt, is she sick?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it's worse than that." Officer Mark replied.  
  
"She's n...not...d...dead?" Tyler asking stammering, it was too horrible to think about.  
  
"No. Just come to the station. We'll explain it there. Just hurry!" Officer Mark said.  
  
Tyler quickly returned Squirtle to his pokeball.  
  
"Sorry buddy. It'll be quicker if I run by myself." Tyler said and ran back the way he came from.  
  
It was getting dark out and Tyler was tired beyond anything he felt before. But he couldn't stop he thought. Thoughts raced through his head about what could've happened to Eve. Suddenly, Tyler felt something hard hit his foot and made him loose his balance. He fell face first to the hard ground. He looked at what he tripped on. It was a sleeping Sandshrew, however it was waking up and it didn't look too happy. It shot a glare at Tyler. Tyler knew enough Sandshrew's could become fairly dangerous since they were bad tempered and some stronger ones were poisonous.  
  
Tyler got up and started to run some more, even though not very fast since his legs felt like rubber. The Sandshrew was fast and prepared to leap on Tyler. It sprung from the ground, but only after Tyler grabbed an empty pokeball and flung it at the Sandshrew. The pokeball locked the Sandshrew inside. Tyler grabbed the pokeball, put it on his belt and continued to run towards Pallet Town. 


	2. The Impossible List

Chapter 2: The Impossible List  
  
Tyler made it to Pallet Town, he collasped but before he fell to the floor, two police who were waiting for him grabbed him and put him inside their car. The police drove to the police station, helped Tyler out of the car and helped him walk into the station. He was led to a fairly large office. In the office were Officer Mark, Tyler's parents, an Officer Jenny, and a detective (Tyler saw his detective badge). Tyler's mother was crying while his father was comforting her. Tyler fell into one of the chairs.  
  
"So what's going on here?" Tyler asked.  
  
The detective pulled up a chair near Tyler and sat down to face him.  
  
"Your sister has been abducted, by Team Rocket." the detective said bluntly.  
  
"What!?" Tyler exclaimed. "Why would they do that?"  
  
"We're not quite sure." the detective said, "but the kidnapper called us and said he will call back when you got here."  
  
"What's he want from me?" Tyler asked, not believing any of this.  
  
"We don't know, that's why he's calling back." the detective said. "You didn't...take anything from Team Rocket or did anything to them, have you?"  
  
"Of course I haven't! I'm not that stupid!" Tyler yelled.  
  
"Detective Carter! Tyler is in enough stress with his sister being gone and him having to stall his dream of being a pokemon trainer. We don't need you pointing fingers all of a sudden!" Officer Jenny said.  
  
"Jenny, I was only trying to..." Detective Carter tried to say but was interrupted by a phone ring.  
  
At first everyone froze for the first two rings, but than Officer Mark turned on the video screen and speaker phone. On the video screen was the face of a creepy looking man with dark hair and evil looking eyes. He had a grin on his face.  
  
"Is Tyler there?" the man asked in a haunting voice.  
  
Tyler jumped up and stared into the video screen.  
  
"Where's my sister?" Tyler asked loudly.  
  
"She's here with me." he said.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Please. She's in the clutches of a madman. Would you be okay if you were in her position?" the man replied still smirking.  
  
This man was starting to get scary. He really did look like a madman. His eyes looked as if he were hungry for hate.  
  
"What do you want?" Tyler questioned the man.  
  
"Not much. Just a few errands for you to do." the man said.  
  
"What kind of errands?" Tyler asked.  
  
"You ask too many questions. I'm obviously going to tell you otherwise calling you would be useless. Cops, you might want to fetch a piece of pen and paper." The man said.  
  
However the whole conversation was being recorded on the computer anyway.  
  
"First errand, capture and...oh I have it saved on my phone here, I don't need to say it over. Ahhh, there. I've sent you a copy of the list. Enjoy!" the man said.  
  
Out of the fax machine came a piece of paper which was the list. Here's what it said.  
  
'1. Collect all the official gym badges from Kanto and Johto  
  
2. Capture and give TR the three legendary birds.  
  
3. Capture and give TR the three legendary dogs.  
  
4. Capture and give TR the mythical Ho-oh and Lugia.  
  
5. Capture TR's creation, Mewtwo, and bring him back to TR.  
  
6. Find 5 Moon Stones and give them to TR.  
  
7. Discover (or create) a new powerful pokemon, and give it to TR.  
  
8. Steal the Master Ball from the Silph Co. labs and give it to TR.  
  
9. Steal the great dragon master's, Lance's, prized pokemon, Dragonite and give it to TR.  
  
10. Complete all these tasks in 18 months.'  
  
After Officer Jenny read it out loud, Detective Carter called out.  
  
"That's a load of Miltank dung! How is that possible. One, none of those legendary pokemon exist. Two, what is Mewtwo?. Three, how is Tyler alone going to pull this off in 18 months?"  
  
"Now allow me tell you something, detective." the man said, "One, the legendary pokemon do exist. Two, Mewtwo is a lab creation, a clone of Mew. Three, Tyler is able to pull this off."  
  
"Nonsense!" Detective Carter yelled. "It would be easier for us to just look for you."  
  
"And it would also be easier for me just to slit the hostage's throat." the man said evilly.  
  
Tyler's mom cried out loud.  
  
"Please, no!" she screamed.  
  
"Relax, I rather have the errands done. Tyler listen. I'll give you the details and rules applied to your little quest. Numero Uno, don't try to look for your sister. If you do she dies and you along with her. Your main focus are the tasks. Number two, I'll allow you to have a few travelling partners. It may make your quest easier. The only trouble is if you fail, they die along with you and your sister. Number 4...oops 3, this is for you cops. No contact with the outside world. I'm hooked to your phone line so no calling other cops. I've got a few bombs set around your town. Don't try to disable them because I'd know about that too. Just try to cooperate and I'll see to it that no one dies. Okay Tyler, good luck. Call me if you need anything. See you in 18 months." the man said.  
  
He went off screen and came back holding Eve by the arm.  
  
"Say goodbye Eve, bye bye!" the man said before he hung up. 


	3. Tyler's Journey

Chapter 3: Tyler's Journey  
  
"He's a psyco!" Detective Carter called out.  
  
Tyler sat down into his chair, not knowing what to do or say. Everyone else in the room didn't know either. After a few minutes of silence (except for Tyler's mother crying), Tyler stood up.  
  
"Well I better get going. I have a hard task ahead of me." Tyler said while grabbing his backpack.  
  
"What! You're not actually thinking of going? Are you?" Officer Mark asked.  
  
"What choice do I have?" Tyler said. "I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not."  
  
"Tyler!" Tyler's mother called. "Stop, please! We've already lost Eve. I can't lose another child."  
  
Tyler walked over to his mother and hugged her.  
  
"Mom, you haven't, and you won't lose either of us. Eve isn't gone, she's just missing for a while. I promise I'll get her back. And I promise I'll come back too." Tyler said.  
  
"Good luck, son." his dad said after hugging him. "Remember everything I taught you."  
  
"I will dad." Tyler said.  
  
Officer Mark went into the storage room and came out with a bunch of equipment.  
  
"Here's a two way radio that's good for a 15 mile radius, here's a hunting knife, I never thought a cop would be giving a kid a weapon, here's binoculars..." Officer Mark continually gave Tyler items that may be useful in any of his tasks.  
  
Before Tyler left, he saw that just about the whole town had come to see the start of his journey. It filled him confidence as all his friends, neighbours, family, police, and people he never met before were all cheering for him. Officer Mark and Officer Jenny saluted him and Tyler saluted back. Tyler couldn't help thinking that he might never see his home again.  
  
After walking for a while along Route 1, Tyler suddenly remembered about his pokemon. He'll need them to be strong if he and they are to survive. He threw the pokeballs containing Squirtle and Sandshrew. Neither one looked too happy.  
  
"I'm not sure if you guys heard what was going on all that time. But please listen to me now. I need your help on this. My sister will die unless I complete all these things." Tyler said showing them the list.  
  
Tyler wasn't sure if they could read the english language but there heads seemed to be moving from side to side as if reading.  
  
"Well, are you guys going to help me?" Tyler asked.  
  
Squirtle walked forward and nodded. Sandshrew stood back a minute and thought. But than he shook his head.  
  
"Please, Sandshrew. See this picture, this is my sister. All I care about right now is getting her back. Right now I don't care about winning pokemon matches or becoming the greatest collector. All I care about is saving my sister." Tyler said while showing Sandshrew a picture of Tyler's family and pointing at Eve.  
  
Sandshrew stared at the picture a minute, than he started to cry.  
  
"Uh, Sandshrew? Are you okay?" Tyler asked.  
  
Sandshrew got a hold of himself and started to draw pictures in the dirt. He drew a picture of two Sandshrews playing together. Than he drew a picture of a human taking one of the Sandshrews away. Sandshrew drew an 'R' one the human's shirt.  
  
"Did Team Rocket take your sister too?" Tyler asked shocked.  
  
Sandshrew nodded his head.  
  
"I'm...sorry if this is a touchy subject for you." Tyler said.  
  
Sandshrew walked up to Tyler and reached out his hand.  
  
"You want to help?" Tyler asked.  
  
Sandshrew nodded and jumped into Tyler's arms.  
  
"Thank you Sandshrew! And thank you Squirtle!" Tyler exclaimed, "Are you guys ready to go?"  
  
Both pokemon nodded their head in agreement. Tyler and his pokemon continued to walk down Route 1. They came to a small lake and stopped to have a drink. Tyler didn't realize until know about how hard some of those tasks would be. Eight legendary pokemon and one cloned Mew. It made the other tasks look easy.  
  
"Let's see. Lance's Dragonite shouldn't be any harder than getting a legendary pokemon. It'll be easier because I'll know where to look. On the other hand, it's not catching a wild pokemon, it's stealing an extremely powerful trained pokemon. What about the Master Ball? I hope it doesn't have high security around it. Getting the moon stones will be a piece of cake. I just got to head up to Mount. Moon and find some there. The best strategy is just to look for the legendary pokemon while going on my gym journey." Tyler continued planning out to himself what to do first and second.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" asked a female voice.  
  
Tyler stood up and looked into the face of a beautiful girl. She had long red hair and the prettiest green eyes Tyler ever saw.  
  
"Hi, could you tell me how to get to Viridian City. I come from Johto so I don't Kanto very well." the girl asked.  
  
"Well actually, I was going there myself as well." Tyler replied in a different tone of voice than he usually had.  
  
"That's great. Then you could show me the way. If that's not too much of a problem." the girl asked.  
  
"No, it's no problem." Tyler said.  
  
"Oh you're so sweet! My name's Melody." the girl reached out her hand.  
  
"I'm Tyler." Tyler shook Melody's hand.  
  
"Your pokemon are cute." Melody said.  
  
"Thank you. Do you have any pokemon?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yes, I have a Vulpix and a Totodile. In New Bark Town you get a choice of either Totodile, Cyndaquil, or Chikorita as a starter pokemon. I chose Totodile because I love water pokemon." Melody said.  
  
"Hey, same thing when I chose Squirtle over Charmander or Bulbasaur." Tyler said.  
  
"Great, it's strange we have so much in common. We chose a water-type as a starter, we both caught another pokemon (which both only one evolution), and we're both headed to Viridian." Melody said.  
  
"Oh yeah,Viridian City! We better get going before it gets dark." Tyler said.  
  
Tyler returned the pokemon to their pokeballs and he and Melody headed off to Viridian City. 


	4. Training Day

Chapter 4: Training Day  
  
Along the way to Viridian City, Melody caught a Rattata and Tyler caught a Pidgey. They finally got to Viridian City. They quickly went to the pokemon center to heal there pokemon. They went to the pokemon center restaurant and then they got there rooms for the night.  
  
The next day, Tyler went around the city and started looking in stores for places that would hold any information about the legendary pokemon. All he found was a book of ancient stories about the legendary birds and a book about strange sightings. He bought both books anyways. The more info the better. He couldn't find anything about Mewtwo. When he asked others about Mewtwo they said they never heard of such a pokemon. No one even heard about the cloning of pokemon.  
  
Tyler headed to the Viridian Gym but remembered that his pokemon haven't had any training at all. Tyler planned to leave the town to do some training. But on the way past the pokemon center, he saw Melody running towards him. Tyler liked Melody but knew that it was unsafe to have another trainer around him.  
  
"Hi, Tyler. I forgot to thank you for showing me where Viridian City was." Melody said. "I also want to ask you if you would like to be travelling partners with me. Just so it would make it easier and safer for both of us on our journey to the different gyms. I was beginning to get to know you, and I want to get to know you better."  
  
Tyler couldn't believe it. Melody wanted to travel with him. He never thought he would have such a pretty girl wanting to be his friend. Tyler felt a feeling of warmth in him, but it quickly went away. The madman had told him that he would kill any partners if he failed. Tyler couldn't let that happen to Melody.  
  
"I would be happy if you could but...I'm sorry Melody but it's just too dangerous where I'm going." Tyler said hoping she would understand.  
  
"Sure, like I haven't heard that one before. It's okay, I understand." Melody said, looking disappointed. "I guess I can be annoying at times."  
  
"I don't think you're annoying. Actually I enjoyed your company." Tyler said.  
  
"Yeah, well. Maybe, I'll see you again sometime in the future." Melody said. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Tyler called as she walked away.  
  
Tyler felt bad knowing he had just blown a chance with a beautiful girl. But he had no time for that. He had get to work fast. And she wouldn't understand what he was trying to do. First, he came from a town which has a communication block and bombs planted around, his sister has being held for ransom by a madman from Team Rocket, and he had to go find the legendary pokemon and some lab freak to free his sister. It was a little bit much to believe. Even Tyler had a hard time believing it. Tyler headed into the forest on the outskirts of the city. He released all his pokemon from their pokeballs.  
  
"Okay guys, we're going to start training." Tyler said. "Let's start by having you two fight eachother. Not a bloody, hardcore fight, just a training fight. Oh and since you have the type advantage, Squirtle, no special attacks. Just have a melee fight."  
  
Squirtle and Sandshrew got into their battle positions and than lunged at eachother. It wasn't much of a fight.  
  
"You guys should start throwing punches and kicks instead of just wrestling." Tyler advised them.  
  
Tyler said he was a tough trainer, but all the stress of everything made him lose his confidence. Tyler sat on a rock and watched the pathetic battle go on. He took out the picture of his family. He thought of his family being all back to normal. He went back to thinking about the list. It took him a while to fully realize what was going on. He didn't believe it himself and so he thought it was all a dream. Something inside Tyler then snapped. He looked back at the picture of is family. He could feel his confidence boost up like never before. His eagerness for completing the list was now stronger than had ever been. He was ready for anything now.  
  
"Come one guys. Time to start the actual training." Tyler said as he walked deeper into the forest.  
  
Squirtle and Sandshrew were a little confused, but they followed Tyler. They came to an empty field.  
  
"Let's work on our speed and stamina for now." Tyler said. "Okay, run around the field, just once for now. Let's have a race to make it more interesting."  
  
They started to run. Tyler was surprised to see they were easily keeping up with him, even though they were on all fours. Once they had one lap around, they still had energy for another lap.  
  
"This time, try running on two legs. You never know when you'll need to do that." Tyler said.  
  
It was almost funny to watch Squirtle and Sandshrew run on two legs. Their bodies weren't built for that. Tyler then reminded himself he had a Pidgey.  
  
"Sorry Pidgey. I forgot about you." Tyler said as Pidgey flew into the air.  
  
Pidgey made some angry calls back.  
  
"Really, I'm sorry Pidgey!" Tyler yelled at the Pidgey.  
  
Pidgey flew to the ground beside Tyler.  
  
"Okay, I have something for you to do." Tyler said.  
  
Tyler pulled a rope out of his backpack. He tied the rope around Pidgey and attached the other end to a small rock.  
  
"Okay, Pidgey try flying with that on. It'll be harder than normal but will improve your strength." Tyler said.  
  
Pidgey tried to take off but the rock was heavy, and Pidgey wasn't able to get very high.  
  
"It's okay Pidgey, with practice you'll become stronger." Tyler encouraged Pidgey.  
  
As Pidgey practiced with the rock, Tyler went over to Sandshrew and Squirtle. They all went to the pond in the center of the field.  
  
"Sandshrew, I know you won't like this at all but...this will improve your resistance to water." Tyler said.  
  
Sandshrew didn't look up to it.  
  
"Don't worry, Sandshrew. Water doesn't actually hurt ground pokemon. It just takes more energy from them than usual. Prof. Oak told me that." Tyler said.  
  
Sandshrew hesistated, but stuck his foot in the water. Sandshrew shuddered and quickly retracted from the water.  
  
"It's okay Sandshrew. It might take a while but you'll eventually get used to it." Tyler went over to Squirtle.  
  
"We'll practice your aim with your water gun." Tyler told Squirtle.  
  
Tyler picked up a stick and told Squirtle to hit it with a blast of water. Squirtle couldn't hit it the first couple times but managed a hit once in a while. The training went on for the rest of the day. By the end of the day, they were all extremely tired and couldn't wait to get some sleep.  
  
Tyler and his pokemon continued this training for a week, only heading back to trhe city when they needed a recharge of energy, items, or food. Tyler could tell the training was paying off. Pidgey started to become a very skilled flyer, Squirtle was developing an excellent aim, and Sandshrew was actually swimming a few times. They tried other training skills which greatly raised their levels. Tyler was happy to see his Pidgey evolve into a Pidgeotto. Tyler thought to himself, if he kept up at this rate, he'll finish those tasks in no time. 


	5. Ho-oh's Wrath

Chapter 5: Ho-oh's Wrath  
  
Tyler later learned that the Viridian Gym had shut down. This made Tyler's heart sink. He wondered if the madman knew. What would happen if he could only get 15 badges out of the 16. Tyler needed to contact him by now. But it was impossible, Tyler didn't know where he was. Tyler went to the abandon gym site. Maybe there were leftover badges inside. Tyler hoped he would find an extra badge.  
  
"Pidgeotto, Squirtle, Sandshrew! Help me find a badge!" Tyler yelled as he threw three pokeballs.  
  
Tyler crept around the building to see if he could find an unlocked entrance. He saw a window up high on the gym.  
  
"Pidgeotto, fly me up there!" Tyler commanded.  
  
Tyler grabbed Pidgeotto's legs and Pidgeotto flew him into the air. Although Tyler was fairly heavy compared to Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto managed to fly him into the air to the window. Tyler jumped in and was lucky to find he landed on the very ledge near the window, because it was a big drop down.  
  
"Pidgeotto fly me down in there! And get Sandshrew and Squirtle too!"  
  
Pidgeotto flew Tyler down to the bottom and got the other pokemon too. It was dark but there was enough light coming through the windows and a long, skinny crack in the wall. There was nothing on the gym floor, but inside a box on the overhanging balcony, Pidgeotto found a small box near a large chair. Pidgeotto brought it down. It was locked but Sandshrew used his sharp claws to get it open. It was a whole box full of feather-shaped badges.  
  
"Alright we found it!" Tyler cheered.  
  
Tyler grabbed a badge. But then he heard a whole bunch of cheering and yelling. Tyler ran to the crack in the wall and looked through it. There was a large crowd of people staring and pointing at the sky. Tyler couldn't believe what he saw when he looked where they were looking. He even double checked with his binoculars. It was Ho-oh. The legendary Ho-oh. One of the eight he needed. It actually existed!  
  
"We have to get that Ho-oh!" Tyler yelled. "We have no time to fly out. Quickly, help be break open the wall."  
  
Squirtle shot a water gun at it, Sandshrew smashed into it, and Pidgeotto used his gust. The combined forces easily broke the wall. Tyler saw that other trainers tried to catch it. Some ordered their pokemon to attack it while some threw pokeballs at it. Tyler noticed none of the pokemon wished to battle it.  
  
"Pidgeotto, I read that Ho-oh is supposed to speak any language and have great wisdom. maybe you could try to talk it into coming with me instead of fighting it. Hurry!" Tyler said while pointing at the Ho-oh.  
  
Pidgeotto flew up to the Ho-oh. He was just about to reach it when a pokeball hit Pidgeotto. Tyler could here someone yelling at the Pidgeotto that he got in the way. The pokeball fell to the ground but Pidgeotto quickly escaped and flew back up to the Ho-oh. Pidgeotto flew in front of the Ho-oh and started to talk to it in with a couple of squaks.  
  
"Tyler?" a familar voice asked. It was Melody. "Is that your Pidgeotto up there? How'd you get your pokemon to want to fight it."  
  
"I didn't, he's not fighting it. I told Pidgeotto to tell Ho-oh something." Tyler replied.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Melody asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't say." Tyler again replied.  
  
"Not that again. Why are you acting so mysterious?" she questioned.  
  
"I..." Tyler couldn't finish what he was about to say because he was interrupted by a thundering sound.  
  
Ho-oh had used his Sacred Fire on the Pidgeotto. The flames were enourmous.  
  
"Pidgeotto!" Tyler yelled.  
  
The bird pokemon fell from the cloud of fire and hurdled towards the ground. Tyler ran towards Pidgeotto to catch it. Tyler leaped as far he could and the Pidgeotto fell safely in his arms.  
  
Pidgeotto could barely move. He was badly burned  
  
"Just hang on Pidgeotto!" Tyler said almost in tears.  
  
Tyler ran as fast he could to the pokemon center. Melody followed behind him. Tyler burst in the doors and rang the bell as many times as he could. Nurse Joy wasn't there, she was outside watching the Ho-oh but she had just come in after seeing Tyler go in with his Pidgeotto.  
  
"I'm sorry for not being here sooner. Chansey, take Pidgeotto to the emergency room." Nurse Joy said.  
  
She told another Chansey to take care with the other pokemon who just needed a rest before Joy ran into the emergency room behind Chansey. Tyler and Melody waited just outside the emergency room. It was almost an hour before Nurse Joy finally came out.  
  
"Is he okay?" Tyler asked almost immediatly.  
  
"I'm afraid he is not going to make it." Nurse Joy said sadly.  
  
Tyler didn't say anything. He just stood there open mouthed. He ran into the emergency room.  
  
"Hey wait!" Nurse Joy called after him.  
  
Melody ran in too. Tyler saw Pidgeotto lying on the operating table. He looked awful. He had some machines hooked up to him. Tyler saw on the screen that Pidgeotto's heart was going very slow.  
  
"Pidgeotto, I'm...I'm sorry. Why'd I have to get you into this. You don't deserve this. I deserve it. I sent you against a monster. How could I be so heartless. I'm sorry, Pidgeotto. I...I...just for my own selfish reasons."  
  
Pidgeotto lifted it's wing and pointed at Tyler's pocket, the pocket with the family picture. Tyler pulled the picture out of his pocket. Pidgeotto pointed his wing at Eve and then Pidgeotto smiled. It was wierd to see a Pidgeotto smile with his beak and all. But it was heart warming, because Pidgeotto had never smiled before. Melody wasn't sure about what was going on with the picture and everything but she forced herself to stay out of it. Pidgeotto started to say something in his own language. Tyler wished he could understand what he was saying. Pidgeotto just kept talking to Tyler, still with a smile on his face. Pidgeotto placed a wing on Tyler's head. Pidgeotto's eyes shut. The machine made a ringing sound indicating Pidgeotto's heart stopping. Nurse Joy ran in and grabbed the electric panels. No matter how many times she tried, Pidgeotto was still dead. Nurse Joy put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. 


	6. Continuing the Quest

Chapter 6: Continuing the Quest  
  
"I can't believe I was selfish enough to bring someone else into my own problems." Tyler said still in tears.  
  
"Why do you keep blaming yourself. You said yourself you weren't sending him up there to fight. You couldn't possibly have known that he would attack." Melody tried to comfort him.  
  
"Okay, from now on, this is my battle I'll have to do it all on my own now." Tyler said while taking his pokeballs from his belt.  
  
Squirtle and Sandshrew came out looking concerned at their master.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want you guys to die either. Please go back to your homes. This is something I'll have to do on my own." Tyler said.  
  
Tyler walked out of the pokemon center still crying. Melody and Tyler's pokemon followed behind him.  
  
"What do you keep talking about? This thing you have to do? Please tell me. I won't tell anyone else." Melody said.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you don't tell anyone else. He'll still kill you if I fail." Tyler replied.  
  
"Who's he?" Melody asked.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll tell you what I can. My sister was kidnapped by a Team Rocket. Now they are asking for a ransom in pokemon. The kidnapper says he'll kill anyone who helps me if I fail." Tyler said.  
  
"What? Wow, I never knew anybody who had that kind of experience. I've seen stuff like that on tv but...is that why you didn't want me to come along with you. Because then he will kill your sister. I'm sorry I didn't know." Melody said.  
  
Tyler wasn't sure if Melody really believed him or if she was pulling his leg.  
  
"No he won't kill her if anyone comes with me. He'll only kill her if I fail. Or if the police from other cities find out. I didn't want you to come because...well, I already lost a pokemon." Tyler put his head down.  
  
"Tyler, I believe you. Please let me help. I don't care what happens to me. I've always dreamed of having more action in my life anyways. Please let me help." Melody pleaded with Tyler.  
  
Tyler thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Well...it's your decision." Tyler finally said.  
  
"Thank you, Tyler, thank you!" Melody exclaimed. "I promise you, I'll help get your sister back."  
  
"No, thank YOU, Melody. I promise I'll get you through this alive." Tyler said, happy on the inside that she still wants to come with him after he was a jerk.  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet!" Melody exclaimed as she did on Route 1 and she reached out her hand.  
  
Tyler felt a tugging at his pants. Tyler looked down to see Squirtle and Sandshrew standing there both saluting Tyler.  
  
"You guys still want to come. Even after what happened to Pidgeotto?" Tyler asked.  
  
Both his pokemon nodded their heads. Tyler smiled and felt really good in his heart. He never had such loyal friends before.  
  
"So what exactly do we have to get for the ransom?" Melody asked.  
  
Tyler handed her the list. After reading it, her mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"This is crazy! Who is this guy? Who does he think you are? Why'd he chose you for this? I mean, not that you couldn't do it, it's just, you just started pokemon training. Why didn't he chose a pokemon master for something like this?" Melody kept going with the questions.  
  
"I don't know. But all I know is I have to go through with this or in less than 18 months, he'll kill her." Tyler explained.  
  
"That's horrible!" Melody yelled. "Hey wait, I thought of something. He says get all the badges in Kanto and Johto. But the Viridian Gym was shut down not so long ago. What will we do about the badge there."  
  
"You mean the Earth Badge!" Tyler said while holding up the feather badge.  
  
But the feather badge made him think of Pidgeotto, so he quickly put it away.  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Melody sighed. "Where to now?"  
  
"Well, we have to go through the Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City." Tyler replied.  
  
"Then let's go!" Melody yelled and grabbed Tyler's hand.  
  
She pratically dragged him all the way to the forest since he couldn't keep up with her speed. Squirtle and Sandshrew came shortly after. Here was the beginning of a new adventure. 


	7. The Black Scizor

Chapter 7: The Black Scizor  
  
The forest got darker and thicker the deeper the team went in. Tyler thought that the trees seemed to be alive, watching them. Every so often he heard the sound of leaves rustling without wind. He remembered that the Viridian Forest is home to hundreds of bug pokemon.  
  
"This place is kind of creepy." Melody said.  
  
"Well this path is the fastest way to get to Pewter City." Tyler explained.  
  
Tyler saw that Melody had a worried look on her face. She was looking around as if something was suddenly going to jump out.  
  
"Scared of bugs?" Tyler asked while grinning.  
  
"No, why do you say that?" Melody asked back.  
  
"No, reason." Tyler repliede "You just look a little nervous."  
  
Melody didn't say anything back. Everyone was silent after that. Soon, it got so dark, Tyler wasn't sure if it was night or day. The sky was blocked out completely.  
  
"Squirtle!" cried Squirtle.  
  
"What's wrong Squirtle?" Tyler questioned.  
  
Squirtle looked to the East and stood there for a moment before running off.  
  
"Squirtle, what's wrong?" Tyler called after Squirtle.  
  
Tyler ran after Squirtle. On the ground Tyler saw a yellow clump in the leaves stained with some red spots. Tyler reached down to pick it up. It was a Pikachu, and it was badly hurt. It had slash marks across it's back and front.  
  
"Wha...what happened to him?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Tyler! What happened?" Tyler could here Melody yell.  
  
Tyler brought the injured Pikachu to Melody.  
  
"That's horrible! What could have done that?" Melody asked.  
  
"Here, hold him. I have a first aid kit and some potions. Hopefully there is no poison because I have no antidotes." Tyler said while digging in his backpack for the first aid kit.  
  
Tyler washed some of the wounds with some of the extra water he had, than he sprayed the potion on the cuts and bruises. He wrapped a cloth around Pikachu's whole body.  
  
"That should help him for now, but he needs a pokemon center." Tyler said. "Let's go!"  
  
Tyler began to run along the trail while his pokemon and Melody followed. Suddenly, a bright light flew past Tyler.  
  
"Whoa!" Tyler yelled as he fell to the ground in surprise.  
  
To his right was a creature Tyler had never seen before. It looked like a Scizor, but it's skin was black instead of red. It's claw was outstretched and had smoke emerging from it. It put down it's claw and walked towards Tyler. But it didn't walk far because Squirtle, Sandshrew, Vulpix, and Totodile stood in front of it, they were guarding Tyler. Tyler got to his feet.  
  
"What is that thing?" Melody asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Tyler replied.  
  
"It's a Scizor but it's black. If it is a Scizor, a fire-type should take it out easily. Vulpix, Flamethrower!" Melody ordered.  
  
Vulpix opened it's mouth and let out a blast of fire at the Scizor.  
  
"Alright!" Melody cheered.  
  
But when the flames and smoke cleared, Scizor was still standing. He wasn't affected by the attack at all.  
  
"Huh? Get out of there Vulpix!" Melody yelled.  
  
It was a good thing the pokemon jumped out of the way. Because just then Scizor lifted his claw again and fired a huge white beam. After he finished his attack, he left a trail of destroyed trees and the ground was dug up and creating a half-tunnel.  
  
Tyler, Melody, and the pokemon all ran past Scizor to get away. Squirtle and Totodile looked behind and saw Scizor powering up for another beam. They jumped on their master's backs to get them down under the beam's path. The beam flew over their heads. They got up and continued to run. But stopped when the Scizor dropped out of the air in front of them. They ran back but Scizor flew to that side as well.  
  
"He's too fast. He's only toying with us." Tyler said.  
  
The Scizor walked right up to Tyler and stared him in the eye. The Scizor drew back his blade as if preparing for a punch, and he launched it forward. Tyler waited for the impact, but nothing happened. The Scizor was gone. Tyler looked around for it. It was against a tree, being held up by an Arcanine's paw.  
  
"Get out of here! I'll take care of the Scizor!" yelled a voice.  
  
It was a male teen. He looked the same age as Tyler and Melody. He had brown hair but most of it was covered by a bandana.  
  
"Go! Now!" he yelled.  
  
Tyler, Melody, and the pokemon started to run again. Behind them they could hear the sounds of Arcanine growling and the blasts of Scizor's attack. 


End file.
